Death's Call
by The Red eyed Darkness Angel
Summary: Jeri receives a mysterious phone call from Takato, her lover...But not all seems to be alright with him...R&R pls


Death's call

Jeri's POV

I was heading in my car for Takato's birthday bash. I couldn't wait to see his face again.

It had been three years since I had left for France to further my studies.

We had parted reluctantly at the airport then. I still remembered how Takato wouldn't let go until he made me promise that I would return when I was finished with my studies.

I kept my promise and had just arrived yesterday night. That was when Takato informed me of the event.

As I drove my car along the highway, my hand phone rang.

I answered it, "Hello?"

Takato's voice emated from it, "Hello Jeri." It was Takato's voice for sure but I could tell that something had gone wrong…

"Takato…How are you?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm completely all right but…I'm ok I guess…"

"Ok…so what's up?"

"I just needed to tell you that my birthday bash has to be cancelled…"

I was surprised. "Why Takato?"

"I can't tell you that…but you will understand it in time to come…"

"Tell me please, is something wrong? Something's wrong right? Tell me." I pleaded.

"No, I can't. As I said, you will know when the time is right."

"Ok…"

"Jeri, promise me one thing…ok?"

"Uh…ok…sure. What is it?"

"Promise me that you will treasure life, promise me that you won't do anything foolish."

I frowned in confusion at his strange request but agreed to it.

"One more thing. Are you on the highway now?"

"Yes…"

"Good, from there, go home. And whatever you do, do not go by the back exit of the old park. Ok?"

"Um. Ok…but why."

"Just don't go there, believe me when I say that it is vital that you stay away from there."

"Ok…"I replied, confused.

"Jeri, I love you, ok?"

"Yes Takato, I love you too."

"It's good to know that. Then I suppose that this is goodbye then…"

"Uh…yeah…if you need to do something then ya…goodbye…"I said as the line went dead.

My talk with Takato had left me thoroughly spooked and worried so I made a call to Rika, my good friend. Maybe she would know something about this…

"Hello? Rika?"

"Hello? Who is that?" came Rika's voice, but her voice sounded shaky, like she was crying or had cried.

"It's Jeri, Rika. Are you ok?"

"Oh no, Jeri…you…Takato…so sorry…"came her words as they stumbled out.

I heard the phone on the other end drop and Rika burst into tears.

"Hello?" came a male voice, it was Ryo, Rika's boyfriend.

"Ryo? What happened?"I asked urgently.

"I'm sorry about Rika, she's not in the best moods now, especially after what happened to Takato…"

"What happened Ryo? What happened to Takato? And why is Rika so shaken up about it?"

"You don't know? Takato…Takato he's…"

"He's what? Tell me Ryo! Now!" I yelled now fearing the worst.

After a long uncomfortable silence, he replied "Takato's dead Jeri…He died today…"

I felt faint upon hearing this news, Takato dead? It can't be I just talked to him! "When did you know about this Ryo?"

"About 5 minutes ago Jeri…"

5 minutes. That was about the time my phone rang…"How did you know Ryo?" I demanded.

"The authorities called all his family and friends, they might not have called you because you've been overseas and they didn't know that you were back."

It was not possible…I couldn't believe it. "Do you know how he died? I only know rough details that he was involved in a fatal car accident near that old park he used to gather in…"

The old park. Where Takato had told me not to go…Was it possible that this was true?

I hurriedly hanged up on Ryo and made for the park.

The moment I got there, I saw a police barrier up surrounded by a thick crowd.

I got out of my car and hurried there.

The scene that greeted my eyes was horrifying. There was a car halted before a boy lying in a pool of blood.

I took a closer look at the boy and gasped in horror.

It was Takato!

I burst into tears and rushed towards him.

The police at the scene held me back and inquired who I was before actually letting me go.

I fell onto my knees next to Takato's now lifeless body.

So this was what he meant when he said that I would understand in time... This was why he made all those weird requests and said those things…

I felt that all the hope in the world had gone and that the world had become that much darker…

I felt so helpless and cried on the my fallen lover's dead body and did the only thing I could do, I cried my heart out…knowing that call was death's call.


End file.
